User talk:Klock101
My Talk Page Archives: Archive 1 WOW Wow, this new wiki design is fantastic! Great work since I've been gone! I'm afraid to tell you, though, that I'll currently be away, and don't want my administration to interfere with anything. I'm deep into writing a novel of mine and need all the focus and concentration I can get, so I need a bit of a retirement from the wiki, even if it seems like I already have. So, if you feel it necessary to de-administerize me, feel free, but I'll have you know I've had a brilliant time editing and making this wiki as great as it is now. Thanks for the opportunity! I've learned alot! Out. --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 03:04, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Getting something straight so let me get this straight if you don't make edits in a specific amount of day's or month's then the edit's that you made will be erased?The Natural 02:16, February 7, 2011 (UTC) New design problem When you click on the wiki, does it appear normal. For me the text on a transparent background, and i can see the full image of Nate hanging, so It's difficult to read the pages. NT92 02:05, February 12, 2011 (UTC) medal pages I'll help with the medal pages if you want, but if you'd rather i just leave it to u then just say NT92 21:35, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Its alright. That was my first attempt with templates so it was pretty slow. You were making like 3 pages in 4 minutes, how do you make them so quick NT92 00:42, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I made them by opening the Template:infobox medal page, and copying the example, then deleting Afterlife and typing in the page name i was making. For the picture i had the Uncharted 2 medals page open to click on the pic and copy and paste its file name. But it kept messing up in other ways, such as having Bold on in editing mode, meant that in the article it would be normal (so anything i wanted in Bold, had to be normal in editing mode) same for italics. Silly glitches like that. NT92 01:17, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I looked All over the internet and I'm struggling to find the values and can't remember them off the top of the hand. If me and you, or another wiki member, could go into a custom plunder we could find them out easily. Sorry I couldn't be of more help! I can't be certain, but i think the Plunder medals are reduced 10x (a medal worth $1,000 is worth $100 in Plunder etc) NT92 23:04, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Administration Request Well I was wondering, considering TreatTheSickness isn't editing on the wiki anymore if I could perhaps become an admin. I have been editing for a while now. I am wondering what the admin actually does except welcome people. Are there special jobs one must do? Up to you whether you think I am worthy of admin standards. Samuelcd1997 18:11, February 13, 2011 (UTC) So i know i'm fairly new to this particular wiki, but could I be an admin also? I do have admin experience on wikia, as I am on the Dead Rising wiki, so i know exactly what it's like with the idiot vandals. NT92 02:35, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Medal Types Btw I altered the Template:infobox medal template to include the game type for the medals (Competitive or Cooperative) in the stats box. I think its something that should be displayed there, similar to Trophy types. NT92 15:56, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Administration I have decided not to become an admin. I am not very good with the technical stuff and probably would struggle answering some people's questions. I am much happier being a regular editor :) Samuelcd1997 18:04, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Real World category It just has the voice actors, and a few other random things, the voice actors already have a single category, and i think the other stuff should be in a Micellaneous category. NT92 18:46, February 18, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: 'actually neither are needed. Btw, shouldn't the Japanese voice actors just be in the Uncharted voice actors category for their respective game? Rather than a non-english voice actor category? NT92 19:54, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes, thats why i didn't see the need for the Real World Category. I made the Miscellaneous category but then I realized that was unnecessary too. That issue is resolved now. I put the Japanese voice actors in the Uncharted voice actors category but also keep the Non-English one because honestly the English voice actors are the proper ones. I think a better solution would be to include a link to the Non-English voices in the English voices category. NT92 01:43, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Medals Hey, Klock101. You can talk me how you change the name of the medals according the subject of the wiki. Admin Request (again) Sorry to mess you around like this but I am asking whether I can be an administrator again. I am not sure why I quit admin status last time but I feel I have been editing long enough to become one. Thanks. Samuelcd1997 18:08, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Sorry for the inconveniance, I just regret changing my mind last time. If I am not a good admin you can remove my administrationship (Is that a word?) anyway right. Samuelcd1997 18:35, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool I have seen that sort of banner on other wikis and thought it would be good on this one, and it definitely is!Samuelcd1997 10:22, February 21, 2011 (UTC) The news slideshow looks good. This is now by far the best designed wiki on wikia. The only problem is that cache thing, it only happens on this wiki. NT92 12:23, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Wikia Can't say im surprised about wikia being ingorant. I don't know if you've heard but a a lot of wiki's moved to their own sites because wikia ignored complaints. NT92 17:16, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi This isn't really about the wiki, but I think it is the best place to contact you. I think I have got a good picture for the next Caption it!, but I know I can't send it because you're PS3 is dead. Should I send it to someone else or have you already got the next Caption It!? Samuelcd1997 21:24, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, give me about half an hour to take the screenshot, download it to my memory stick and upload it. I'll try get it to you tonight but it depends if the computer is free or not. Samuelcd1997 21:30, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Here ya go http://uncharted.wikia.com/wiki/File:Uncharted_2_Among_Thieves%E2%84%A2_90.JPG Maintenance Templates Much like the one on your profile, Example: http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Ambig Like that, but with Uncharted quotes Cool, good luck with whatever new you bring to the wiki! Samuelcd1997 09:35, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Categories If you are making the extra gametypes then they are valid, because then there will be more reason to categorize them. But when they were made they only had two articles in them, unlike the medals or boosters ones, which require seperate sub-categories because there are lots of them. NT92 21:48, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Klock. The achievement system still exist? Because I don`t have more medal and no one have. Drake's an orphan Nolan North said Drake's an orphan in that interview. It might be the only backstory we have on him, or maybe its something that he's been told recently while making Uncharted 3, and it may be a plot point in the story someway. NT92 15:42, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Colour scheme Actually, that problem is still going on. I've just kept quiet because i thought it would be moaning by saying it still doesn't work. I don't now if its my browser, but if its fine for you then it must be. No worries, im getting used to highlighting everything to read it now NT92 21:48, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm using Windows 7 with Internet Explorer 8.0 NT92 21:56, March 6, 2011 (UTC) News tip Hi Klock. I see that you're the person updating the news slider on the main page, so I wanted to tell you about the news I just saw in my RSS reader. Over at the PlayStaion blog, they've posted some new info. The most notable info being the reveal of the new antagonist in Uncharted 3. Cheers. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:54, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Font Colour It varies. Sometimes i click on it and it doesn't work, other times its fine. The homepage may sometimes have the problem, but then if i open an article that may be displayed as it should, sometimes not. It's 50/50. NT92 23:35, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 'Uncharted 2 hack' What on earth was that page about? :L I don't want to restore it just to see what it said. Samuelcd1997 21:50, March 15, 2011 (UTC) An idea for the wiki Ok, so it isn't a completely original idea, infact I got it off the Assassins Creed Wiki. What they have is at the top of the article is a little marker showing what game/comic/movie they are in (e.g ACB, AC1, AC2, Assassins Creed Lineage etc etc I think this could work with the uncharted wiki, but have instead Uncharted 3, Uncharted 2, Uncharted 1, Eye of Indra, Uncharted portable and Uncharted the fourth labyrinth. Because as games like Uncharted portable and Uncharted 3 and the book come out, i think it could really benefit knowing what game/book they were from right at the start. If you don't know what I am talking about look at any article in the AC wiki :) What do you think? Samuelcd1997 21:12, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Game Icons When you make the game icons and start adding them to articles, tell me how to insert them as I know it is going to be hard work and I would like to help :) Samuelcd1997 10:57, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Game Icons I see the icons are working ok! One question, what articles will have game icons- Characters Locations Objects Trophies Boosters Medals Samuelcd1997 18:06, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Eras Can I start adding now? Samuelcd1997 22:37, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Inserting Eras For some reason when I insert multiple eras they come out weird. Like two are on the left and the otther two are on the right, on top of eachother. Is that a certain way I need to put them in in order to get them to the go from left to right? Samuelcd1997 23:23, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh dear... I have just done all the Eye of Indra era icons wrong haven't I... Samuelcd1997 23:55, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Eras But when I try to move the picture down, all the text gets messed up too. Samuelcd1997 08:41, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Uncharted 2 Clan site hi man....so lets get to the point. i have create a site for giving the opportunity to uncharted fans that they have a clan to paly with scores etc against others....so this is my site: http://the-uncharted-place.webstarts.com/ its at the beginning now but when we will have many teams its gonna be bigger.. Now from you, i want to ask you if you can advertise the site here in Uncharted Wiki...i know that many people are getting in this page everyday (also i will ask and other sites to advertise it) so i thought it would be awesome for them to see smth like that :D well you can help me or just dont do it but thanks just for reading this :D have a nice day and the choice its yours ;) see ya... i will wait your answer Image hey man ::D well heres the link for the photo you want ;) http://uncharted.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wfeqf.jpg and here is the link for the site: http://the-uncharted-place.webstarts.com now its up to you ;) thanks again man...bb if you do it tell me to see it :D How'd you get the countdown? What did you use for the countdown till Uncharted 3's release? I'm trying to get one up on my site, but i'm not exactly sure where I can find one or make one... If you could give me the HTML code of the one you use or provide me to a place where I can I'd be much appreciated... Thanks Another Wiki Hey Klock, check this out, strange huh? [[User:Renatabls|'Renata ']] Talk 01:13, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I attempted to edit the news template for the home page with the new photo and Uncharted 3 multiplayer info, can you review and publish? Maybe I should request admin access, but I'm not very active these days. Thanks! Drummer nrg 07:23, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Why did you delete the page? --This unsigned comment was left by User:SmellyCat The multiplayer thing dont forget 'multiplayer skins' ! Samuelcd1997 16:41, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm a beginner wiki builder and I need some help! I love your transparent wiki color, but when I go to the theme designer and it says "Add hex code" that means it only uses hexadecimals. I know that there is not a hex code for transparency, but I was wondering if there was a keyword or another available code to put in to make the color transparent. I'm currently working on a Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier wiki, and I want it to look great. I will (unless you don't want me to) to add a picture of your wiki logo to my mainpage (along with some other wikis). I just started a few months ago and only have a basic grasp of how to edit and adding templates and div, spans and css. Oh! And also, I really like your wiki-jheader! If you could help me out with that I would appreciate it. Only reply if its something simple to do, if it's to advanced, don't bother replying because, like I said, I'm a beginner. Jacecotton 17:50, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- You need to add another gun into the database its called the M79 I think. It's in Drake's Fortune in which Elena uses it whilst Drake is driving on the jetski and can be picked up first at the mission before the Fortress. --This unsigned comment was left by User:SmellyCat. Uncharted 2 treasures I wanted to ask you what you think of creating pages for the treasures. The articles would not only include information of where the treasure can be found in the game, but also some background information (since most of them really exist). Let me know what you think of my idea. Cellbob 19:09, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Multiplayer gametypes I hope you don't mind but I have edited your userpage's wiki projects. Multiplayer gametypes are now DONE! as today I finished all the articles of the gametypes :) Samuelcd1997 20:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) That's one project off the list :D the spammer Blimy, that's the first time Ive experienced a spammer on the wiki, but i guess there will be some, eh? Samuelcd1997 13:20, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i just looked at the mass effect wiki and i didnt see him or anyone speaking the way he was so I was a little confused. We're lucky theres the rollback option, imagining have to write up those articles all over again! Samuelcd1997 13:28, April 25, 2011 (UTC) article category tabs I was looking at your 'current wiki projects' and I was wonder what 'article category tabs' means, and if it is anything I can help with? Samuelcd1997 13:32, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Template I would totally do the era templates if I could figure out how to get them above images >:( Samuelcd1997 13:57, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Affiliates Hi Klock101 I like this wikia and i have got an italian forum of Uncharted (Sorry for the bad english :http://uncharteditalia.forumcommunity.net/ can you affiliates with my forum? P.S Now i have the yellow led of the death :( Fourm Hi tis is me from Bandipedia. Would you be intrested in joining a fourm about Naughty Dog wikis? Relpy back to me on Bandipedia.[[User:Crashfreak99|Crashfreak99] 21:37, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Wikia chat. Sure, I'm always up for upgrading this wiki further! Samuelcd1997 05:58, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I've used a chat feature before, they are good if done properly. Go to this link, its the new Dead Rising wiki, its not wikia (everybody moved after wikia ignored their complaints) but it has a chat thing on it on the side. http://deadrisingwiki.com/wiki/Dead_Rising_Wiki NT92 15:58, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Last edited? I noticed that 'last edited' and 'edit history' have gone. Any reason for this? Samuelcd1997 16:25, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Affiliates (2) Hi Klock101 Sorry for my late and sorry for the bad english You tell me for the affiliate on 25 april and you request an image of my forum. Looke here and choose a image: http://uncharteditalia.forumcommunity.net/?t=4115774 I search an image of your wikia... Re:Updates That might be a good idea to include a comment feature on articles. May as well try it out to see if it works well. NT92 23:20, May 8, 2011 (UTC) re:updates Ok, sounds cool, I'll tell you what I think about it after a few days it's in use. Also is there anyway to show a couple of top ten pages on the front page or just somewhere where people can see them. Because no one really searches for top ten lists and it would be nice if a lot more people voted on them. Is there like a way to make them show up so people see them easier? Samuelcd1997 05:44, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I know you're busy at the moment and I am not expecting you to reply straight away but how do I add the music samples into the soundtrack articles? I plan on finishing them off. Samuelcd1997 19:06, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'll get right to it starting with the UDF soundtrack. Samuelcd1997 20:32, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Actually, i think ill finish off with the UC2 ones first, i cant get the udf image right. Samuelcd1997 20:38, May 12, 2011 (UTC) soundtracks Ok, that's all the U2 soundtrack articles done! I'll do the UDF ones tomorrow but if you could could you do the first one so I have the template with the i tunes and the picture and everything. I uploaded the udf soundtrack picture but I have no idea how to get it into the template format. Thanks. Samuelcd1997 21:26, May 12, 2011 (UTC) music I don't want to be annoying but could I have the template in the written form like i had the U2 one? It's just I try to add 'Previous Track' but it doesn't make a new row. And I'm not sure how to add the youtube link when it is the template format. Thanks... Samuelcd1997 05:58, May 13, 2011 (UTC) What i've done while you've been away. Ok, so I have finished UC1 and UC2's soundtrack articles. I hope you don't mind that I updated your wiki projects. I think they are all OK, I just need to sort out the 'listen' on El Dorado Megamix. Also one thing I only just noticed is that the length on the infobox and the lengths in the soundtrack article may be a second or two different, as I have been going by the lengths of the Youtube videos rather than the article. Hopefully this isn't too big a problem. I like the ability to comment on articles and I'm looking forward to the chat feature! I added links to missing articles in the walkthrough articles. I have now finished locatiion articles for Uncharted 2, and also added a few missing articles like charge explosive, train and the convoy. I added animal articles. I will do the missing Uncharted location articles eventually but ive been adding and editing stuff on this wiki all day and im going to have a break, ill start tomorrow or tuesday. The Uncharted ones will probably be harder as I dont know as much about that as i do with U2 but ill do my best. I keep thinking of how much work the wiki is gonna have when U3 hits... Samuelcd1997 17:01, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Treasures No problem, it's a pleasure to help here. :) Cellbob 22:06, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Uncharted NGP Hey, just wanted to let you know that i added it being an interquel because thats what they said first. Obviously, they made a mistake and its a prequel. NT92 19:27, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Welcome message. How do I change my auto-welcome message/ Samuelcd1997 08:26, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Where did my forum post disappear to? o_O Samuelcd1997 18:03, May 21, 2011 (UTC) oh my bad, when i looked at the forums earlier it wasnt there and i could only see it in wiki activity. Samuelcd1997 19:52, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Was I supposed to put the voice actors in the Cast and Crew category? I am going to stop in case i wasnt... Samuelcd1997 17:00, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Badges Hi Klock, i'm here to ask only one question, why this wiki doesn't have a badge system? [[User:Renatabls|'Renata ']] Talk 20:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Wow, now that's a good reason. Thanks for the reply :) [[User:Renatabls|'Renata ']] Talk 20:38, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Btw, since you're online, i think we should change the delete template to something like that: }}; " |- | style="width: 60px; padding: 2px 0px 2px 0.5em; text-align: center;" | } | style="padding: 0.25em 0.5em; color:#000;" | ' .}}} } |} Because most of the wikis has a quote of some character in all the templates, like this one. [[User:Renatabls|'Renata ']] Talk 21:05, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok then =] [[User:Renatabls|'Renata ']] Talk 21:20, May 28, 2011 (UTC) And can i start to upload files that already exist in png? Because the ones we have are all in jpg, and the quality of an image in png is better than jpg. (i do this in Avatar wiki)[[User:Renatabls|'Renata ']] Talk 21:26, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Would you add some way to add images to this template? [[User:Renatabls|'Renata ']] Talk 22:04, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, it's done but there is something that i can't fix, the image is more to the right, and it should be at the center of the template. [[User:Renatabls|'Renata ']] Talk 22:38, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay, anyway, what do you think about it? [[User:Renatabls|'Renata ']] Talk 23:00, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I know, right? That was the purpose =] [[User:Renatabls|'Renata ']] Talk 23:08, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Missing Uncharted articles. I think I've created all the missing Uncharted articles. Tell me if I've missed any. Samuelcd1997 11:09, May 29, 2011 (UTC) 'Wiki Stats' I know the badge system is gone, and I don't want it back anymore than you do, but is there a way to see our 'wiki stats' For example is there a way we can see: How many categories we have added How many pictures we have added How many articles we have created Not as a leaderboard or anything, just out of interest. Samuelcd1997 10:57, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :You can see at [[User:Renatabls|'Renata ']] Talk 11:31, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: stats Ah, cool. Thanks:) Samuelcd1997 14:04, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Templates How can I edit the Uncharted 3 weapons template? Samuelcd1997 16:02, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Templates Did I add them wrong? Sorry Samuelcd1997 16:30, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Thankyou for explaining that for me. Samuelcd1997 17:40, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Uncharted: Golden Abyss icon. Just wondering if there is one of those icon things that go on the top of the article page for Golden Abyss? NT92 16:23, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Icons How do you make them? NT92 18:29, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Nate's dad? Hi Klock, there are people that are saying here that this guy is drake's dad, is that true or speculation? [[User:Renatabls|'Renata ']] Talk 20:41, June 7, 2011 (UTC) And btw, if don't have a page for him. [[User:Renatabls|'Renata ']] Talk 20:41, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Weapon images Hey Klock don't you think we should change the images of the weapons to the ones used in the games? Because the currently ones are the real weapons, to get the image we just have to search here. [[User:Renatabls|'Renata ']] Talk 21:44, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I guess it's done :) But idk why i can't edit this template (i guess it's because i'm not an admin), but anyway, i wanted to change the image that is in the template to this one [[User:Renatabls|'Renata ']] Talk 22:10, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Icons Shouldn't we change the size of our icon to be like those? Because they are taking space from the article. [[User:Renatabls|'Renata ']] Talk 00:58, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm looking forward to the new icons! Could we possibly have an easier way to add the icons? I would of done as many articles as possible with the old era icons (rather than giving up like everyone pretty much did) if it was less complicated. Samuelcd1997 16:08, June 8, 2011 (UTC)